The Space Between Us
by NanamiHonda364
Summary: Kagome has returned to her Era because all the jewel shards have been found and Naraku destroyed. Kagome waits for three years for Inuyasha to come to her, but will her love for him run out because of the wait? R


Dear Readers,

This is another story that I have edited. The storyline is the same, but I went in to do some polishing! Hope that you enjoy R&R

"_The distance is more than I can handle every day that passes I wish to be near you. The time we spent together is so precious to me. The year that we were together you help me find myself. With you I was no one but me and you were the only thing in my sight."_

Kagome looked out of her window at the snow falling gracefully on the sidewalk. The winter that year was long and cold. It had been about 3 years since she had been down the well to see Inuyasha.

Flash Back

Kagome walked up to the well and looked down into the cold damp air that flowed from it. They had finally found all the shards of the jewel and Kagome knew she had to go home. She turned from the well and looked over to where her friends all stood smiling at her.

Sango walked over to her and gave her a hug and a small shell with a type of makeup in it. "This is… I made you some lipstick with berries I found."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Sango, I will treasure it always."

Miroku and Shippo had a gift of their own they teamed up and made Kagome a bag of goodies, such as Shippo's magic toys and some of Miroku's sutras. They stepped back and let Inuyasha through. Kagome watched as they began to walk back to the hut. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Kagome? Do you want to really leave?" Kagome looked up surprised.

_Of Course I want to stay but you would just go after Kikyo and leave me alone again._

"Well… I have no other reason to come back, I mean the jewel is whole and it has been destroyed."

Inuyasha smiled at her and reached into his rob. Pulling out a necklace with a purple stone at the end. "Here this is…um… for you." Kagome felt tears began to sting her eyes she couldn't take much more. She grabbed the necklace and jumped into the well. Inuyasha reached out for her but was too late. He noticed a small photo lying on the ground. Slowly he bent and picked it up; it was a picture of Kagome and him when he came to see her at Christmas. A single tear fell onto the picture. Inuyasha lifted a hand to his face and whipped it away.

End

Kagome sighed and walked to her desk. She couldn't take much more of this; she had to see him again, because life without the one you love is torment.

"If only I could see him once more and tell him how I feel."

She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She had grown taller and had gained more womanly features to her body.

"I doubt he would even remember me if I did go back, it has just been so long." She looked down at her necklace and smiled. She had kept it close to her ever since she had left Inuyasha.

Even if it wasn't the real thing, having that necklace made her feel closer to Inuyasha. She would never forget him and hoped he would never do the same. She sat down and began to write in her journal.

_Some much is at loss when you leave the one you love, but the love you posses will reach them no matter where they go, When you think of them and they think of you a warm feeling will immense in your heart. This is what I know best for I'm yet a victim of this tragic loss._

Kagome closed her journal and walked over to her bed, and laid down. She felt happy and pleased with her work and knew that if she wished hard enough that she would see Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha walked once again to the well and looked down into its interior.

"Will I ever see her again?" He closed his eyes and sighed.

Walking back to the hut he met up with Shippo. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"What Kid?"

"Do you think Kagome misses us? I mean I wonder if she ever thinks of us?"

"I don't know, She is probably too busy to think of us. I mean when I went to her era she was always studying or shopping or hanging out with her friends. She probably doesn't even think of us."

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. He walked closer to Inuyasha and hopped onto his shoulder.

"I miss her to."

Inuyasha reached back and patted Shippo on the head. The years had seemed to pass by more slowly now that Kagome was gone.

The first year, loneliness had hit Inuyasha like a bolder. Every day he would go to the well to see if she had returned, but everyday became an utter disappointment. Now Inuyasha went only once a month because his heart could not take the pain of finding it empty every day. They arrived at the hut and Inuyasha walked in to a roaring fire and the smell of roasting fish. "Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango chimed in, "Do you want some fi..?" Inuyasha turned back around and walked out of the hut. Seeing their happy faces made him sick. Inuyasha climbed up to Kikyo's grave. (They found her remains in Naraku's Castle) He sat down beside it. "Why did they get what they wanted, they got to have each other and they get to love, while I'm alone!" He laid back and closed his eyes, suddenly a picture of Kagome flashed in his mind. She was sitting at a desk writing in a journal. He strained to see what she was writing. His eyes shot open as he read the first line.

_Some much is at loss when you leave the one you love, but the love you posses will reach them no matter where they go,_

Inuyasha set up and covered his face with his hands tears began to pour form his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at Sango. She had grown some since she was pregnant with her first child.

"What do you want?"

"I think you should go see Kagome."

The tears stopped suddenly, that's right! He could travel through the well without jewel shards; suddenly a thought hit him;

"No. I can't do it."

"But Inuyasha you love her and I know she feels the same. All those years that I was with you both I saw how much she loved you! Even when you left her to go find Kikyo, she still loved you and I know she still does!"

"It's just the necklace I gave her had a shard of the jewel on it. You see I chipped it off so she could come back to see me, but she hasn't returned yet so she must have really wanted to leave."

"But did you tell her it was part of the shard?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide.

"No I didn't!"

Sango smiled and walked away. She turned back to Inuyasha and waved.

"I'll see you again okay but right now you have some where to be."

Inuyasha smiled and ran off.

"Kagome I'm coming for you!"

She stood at the doors that lead to the well. Walking to the steps she set down and watched the well closely. She had woken up that night and had this strange feeling that she was going to see Inuyasha again.

"Please come for me Inuyasha I don't think my heart can take any more disappointment!"

Suddenly the well began to glow and she heard a scrapping sound. She stood up and watched as a head with two dog ears emerged. She caught her breath as he looked up at her.

"Is that you Kagome?"

She couldn't move or breathe. All she could do was cry. She ran down the stairs into his open arms.

"Why didn't you come for me sooner? I couldn't take it anymore! I almost gave up on my love and then you came!"

Inuyasha held her close he never wanted to let her go again.

"I'm sorry Kagome! I should have stopped you the last day! I was trying to ask you to stay with me, by my side, forever, because I… I love you!"

Kagome looked up into his ember eyes a beautiful smile spreading across her face.

"I… I'm sorry for making you wait so long Kagome will you ever forgive me?"

Kagome leaned in and their lips met in the middle. Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes.

_If you wish hard enough your love will reach the stars and bring you to the one you desire. So never give up no matter what people say or how you feel, your love is timeless!_


End file.
